Only You
by KitsueMage
Summary: Only you. Only you I will trust. I will only call for you. This has nothing to do with any of my previous fics! KanameXZero or ZeroXKaname. No lemon in this fic, pure 100 percent fluff!


_**A/N:**_ This idea has been nagging me for the past day; I finally put this on paper. Takes place right after the Riido arc. Again; no Yuuki in this one.

Fluff mania! No smut in this fic, unlike the others. Thank you for all your reviews for my other fics!

--

_**Only You**_

Kaname lay unconscious on his own bed. Around his bed crowded the closest and most trusted nobles from Kaname's group. There was only one person missing. But this one person was the most important of them all.

The pureblood wasn't sleeping well. He would mutter things under his breath so low, that none of the nobles could hear him. But one thing was clear: Kaname needed the support of his treasured one.

But the said treasured one was getting patched up. The war was over, but not without grave injuries. Kaname, fighting Riido, took the worst of the blows, but the final blow was caused by the most unlikely person: Zero. Zero's injuries were light, so he was getting patched up now. But there seemed to be some sort of poison that affected Kaname, through his wounds that Zero had somehow avoided. Kaname had already gotten patched up by the academy nurses, but he was feverish and seemed to sweat a lot. But even though the nobles had already offered the pureblood their blood, in his unconscious state, Kaname refused to drink.

Zero walked in, getting several unwelcoming glares. They did not know of the pureblood and the ex-human's relationship yet. The rest of the vampire population was obviously unhappy that Zero did not sacrifice himself to prevent their leader's injuries. But the truth was Kaname had told the hunter that he could not kill Riido. _I will fight him, but you must be the one to land the finishing blow._ So Zero had respected Kaname's wish.

"We will take care of him, so leave!" Aido said sternly. He didn't want to disturb Kaname-sama's rest by arguing with an ex-human. Zero shrugged and walked out the door. Likewise, the hunter wasn't keen on bickering with the blond noble.

--

Most of the vampires stayed up during the night, watching for any sign that their lord was recovering. Instead he seemed to be getting worse. His breathing was heavier and he was twitching slightly.

Suddenly, all the vampires sat up as their pureblood lord thrashed around on the bed.

"Zero!" Kaname wailed, "Zero?! Where are you?"

All the vampire nobles froze. _What? Why was their Kaname-sama calling for that ex-human?!_ Takuma and Aido ran to Kaname on the bed, but were pushed back by a violent aura. It sliced both nobles on their cheeks, making both blonds flinch and step backwards. Kaname thrashed more violently, his aura swirling more dangerously, cracking the walls and glass windows.

Takuma ran out the door in a rush. If Kaname was calling for the ex-human, there must be a reason. He may not have known what that reason was, but the noble would help his lord in any way possible. The blond noble banged open the door to the chairman's office saying, "Which way is Kiriyu's room?"

The chairman looked up, alarmed. "Uhhhh, Kiriyu's room? Look right. The room all the way down the hallway; the last left one is Kiriyu's room."

Takuma ran. Banging open Zero's door, the ex-human jumped. "What are you--?!"

Takuma grabbed Zero's arm and said, "Hurry, Kaname is calling for you."

Zero stood up. His eyes were determined and set. "Let's go."

--

When they got back to Kaname's room, all the nobles were fearfully pressed to the cracked walls. Kaname's aura was lashing out at anyone that moved. Terrified, the nobles, tried to talk to Kaname. But in the state that he was, the pureblood couldn't hear them.

Zero walked forward. Kaname's aura lashed out at the ex-human, cutting the boy's neck, right under his tattoo. The hunter's blood drifted in the air and Kaname froze calming his aura. The pureblood stopped thrashing and turned to the ex-human's scent, "Zero?" The pureblood reached for Zero and the hunter walked forward until he was sitting on Kaname's bed. "Kaname, I'm here," Zero said softly, bringing the pureblood's head to his neck. To everyone's surprise, Kaname sank his fangs down, drawing the ex-human's blood.

Ruka grit her teeth, feeling envious. Kaname had refused her blood, yet was drinking from a hunter! But Kaname needed this badly.

Kaname stopped drinking after a while and snuggled into the ex-human's chest. Zero moved to pull away, but Kaname held on tighter to Zero's shirt, wrinkling it. The pureblood made a small noise of disapproval and snuggled deeper. Zero stood up, forcing Kaname to let go.

"NO! Zero! Don't go!" Kaname complained in his half-conscious state. Zero pat Kaname on his shoulder moving slowly to the pureblood's forehead, "I'll be back. You still have a fever; I'm going to get rid of it."

Kaname didn't move. Zero moved into Kaname's bathroom, pulling out a towel and wetting it with cold water. He rinsed it slightly and walked back out. Kaname was pushing all the nobles away. Every time they tried to get close, Kaname would push his aura outwards, forcing them to back off. When Zero approached, Kaname turned his head. The hunter sat down on the bed, placing the damp cloth on Kaname's forehead.

The pureblood pulled Zero down roughly, holding him tightly. Zero tried to pull away, but Kaname held on tighter to the point where it became painful. "Ow! Kaname, let go! That hurts!" Zero growled, noticing the fact that they were not alone. Kaname didn't seem to share his view though.

The pureblood loosened his hold, but didn't let the hunter go. The pureblood fell asleep, exhausted. Not to mention that Kaname's body had to shut down to break apart the poison.

Zero groaned, shooting Takuma a look. The vice president of the dorm smiled and shrugged. Zero sighed at the clingy sleeping pureblood and patted him on the head, removing the cloth and wiping off the sweat on Kaname's neck. Kaname sighed in the cool cloth.

For the rest of the night, Zero was forced to stay by Kaname's side.

--

Kaname woke with the worst headache ever. His arms were entwined around someone's waist, and the scent was very familiar…

Kaname opened his eyes. He was cuddling into someone's chest. Looking up, the pureblood gazed into his sleeping lover's face. He looked around, recognizing the setting. _This was his own room…_ His gaze landed on the cracked walls and several broken items, including a couple windows. It landed on the pile of sleeping nobles next to his door.

The pureblood sat up. Gently, he pulled the covers over the sleeping Zero. He would wake him later. Kaname walked forward to Takuma and placed a hand on his shoulder. The dorm assistant's eyes opened, then widened in surprise. Takuma nudged the person next to him awake, who just happened to be Shiki. Soon everyone was awake.

"Kaname-sama, how are you feeling?" Ruka asked.

"Kaname-sama, do you require anything?" Aido asked, "Blood?"

"Kaname?" Takuma asked cutting and efficiently silencing through Ruka and Aido's remarks. "I wish to ask you something."

"As do I," Kaname said softly, holding his head, "Why is Zero here?"

"You don't remember?" Takuma inquired. Kaname tried to think through the pounding in his head. _Zero's blood; the smell, the taste…_

"I remember drinking from him…" Kaname started, he rubbed his head, trying to clear it.

"You wouldn't let anyone near you," Takuma said softly, "You kept calling for him, thrashing around. Your aura started to destroy the room so I had no choice but to call Zero here. When he came, you stopped and relaxed in his arms. That's what I wanted to ask you: Why Zero?"

Kaname walked over to his bed, sitting on it, unable to ignore the pounding in his skull, "Not now Takuma."

"Of course, Kaname." Takuma ushered the other vampires outside. It was clear that Kaname needed more rest. The door was shut as Kaname lay down beside the ex-human. The pureblood reburied his face in Zero's chest, inhaling. Zero shifted, opening his eyes. _Ah, his precious hunter was awake._

"Kaname?" Zero mumbled confused, "What am I doing here?"

"Who knows," Kaname replied, softly. The pureblood pulled the hunter closer listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh, yea. You were calling for me," Zero said, still slightly disoriented from sleep, "You were semi-conscious, probably from the poison."

Kaname looked up. A very vivid dream came back to him full-blown.

--

_Zero was gone. _

_Kaname sank down to his knees in despair trying to find the ex-human through scent. Nothing. The pureblood stood up and ran, looking desperately for Zero as Riido sneered at him._

"_Zero! Zero?! Where are you?!"_

--

But Riido was gone now. They didn't need to fear anymore. But they kind of had another problem at hand: breaking to the other nobles that Zero was the pureblood's lover.

Well, Kaname would worry about that later. Right now, Kaname _had_ to get rid of that headache. Zero sleepily placed his hand in the pureblood's hair, ruffling the dark brown locks. Kaname sighed contentedly, leaning closer to Zero.

"Go back to sleep Kaname," Zero said softly.

"Only if you stay with me," Kaname replied, trying to fight the overwhelming sleep.

"Why me?! You have a whole group of noble class vampires waiting for you behind your door," Zero half heartedly complained, "Just ask one of them."

"Only you," Kaname said softly, surrendering to the sleep and sliding his arms around Zero's waist again, "Only you I will lower my defenses in front of. Only with you do I feel safe and protected. Only you…"

Zero didn't try to pull away from Kaname. Instead he spent the rest of the day/night by Kaname's side as he always had.

_Only Kaname would he open his heart to._

--

**_A/N:_** I'm sorry!! I haven't updated any of my fics! But my plot bunny ran away! I'll try and update my other fics by Sunday or Monday!


End file.
